Maga loca
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Miranda ya no soporta el que Lou siempre le este molestando, sin embargo...¿Es simple coincidencia o hay una razón detrás de ello? Fem-slash Louranda.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maga loca

— ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Katie, Lacy y Kayla intercambiaron miradas de fastidio mientras veían como Miranda se quejaba-otra vez-sobre Lou.

— Vamos Miranda, es como si dijeras que Travis no le hace bromas a tu hermana—trato de ayudar Kayla, mientras cortaba un poco de pollo de su almuerzo.

Después de la guerra y varias quejas, Quirón decidió que si era un poco injusto poner hijos de acuerdo a su padre divino-Percy, Jason y Nico eran la prueba de ello-y que podían seguir el ejemplo de los romanos que dejaban que la gente se sentara donde quisiera. Nico, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper-y sorprendentemente-Calypso y Will estaban en una atestada por tanta gente, pero se veían felices; Katie, Miranda, Lacy y Kayla en otra; y Lou, Nyssa y Cecyl ocupando otra, como muchos grupos de amigos que uno hacía en el campamento.

Normalmente Kayla también se sentaba con Lou-era su mejor amiga a fin de cuentas-pero como al parecer Miranda se quejaba mucho de ella últimamente, Lacy y Katie le llamaron para ver si podía ayudar a que entendiera como era y que por la paz, acabara con el tema.

No daba su brazo a torcer.

— Los Stoll al menos varían en sus blancos, ¡Pero Lou siempre es lo mismo! Que si me quita la nariz, que si hace que mis plantas tengan patas, que si con la niebla me engaña sobre donde están los sacos de semillas—empezó a enumerar, con una mueca de exasperación— Lo peor es que ni se molesta en disimularlo, no para de seguirme a todas partes con sus audífonos a todo volumen y esa sonrisita arrogante, ¡Es tan..es tan-!

— Molesta—puntualizo la hermana de esta, metiéndose un poco de pudín a la boca.

— ¡Si, exacto!

Kayla tenía una mirada pensativa; conocía a su amiga y por mucho que le gustara fastidiar, si había que reconocer que últimamente le ponía más empeño a fastidiar a Miranda, o a seguirla, desde el punto de vista que se viera. Lacy se mordía el labio inferior, como si supiera algo y que no pudiera decirlo.

— ¿Pero siempre está molestándote? ¿Hace algo aparte de eso? —Kayla tenía una ligera idea de hacia dónde iba a todo esto, e iba a jugar a Sherlock Holmes para averiguarlo.

— Bueno, no siempre son bromas, ¡Pero si molesta! —decía apuñalando su puré de patatas— Me recalca cuando debo subir más la espada en los entrenamientos, se pega a mi lado cuando salimos a practicar cacería de monstruos y me empuja cuando viene uno, p-pone sus brazos alrededor de los míos cuando necesito ayuda en la arquería-en serio, aprendió demasiado de ti Kayla-el que me quite las flores de las manos cuando me pongo a plantar y me ayuda, ¡siempre esta cerca! —con cada oración parecía que se ponía más roja, y por roja que estuviera, no parecía tan molesta con Lou como parecía indicar, más bien… ¿Consigo misma?

— ¡Ajjj por el olimpo, ya no lo soporto! —Decía Lacy agarrándose la cabeza, por lo visto ya bordeando el límite de su paciencia— ¡No me importa si Piper me pone a afilar las armas de todos, ya no aguanto! —Se volteó a su amiga— Miranda, afróntalo de una vez, ¡Te gusta Lou!

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron las hermanas Gadner al unísono. Miranda puede que fuera terca sobre sus emociones, pero Katie tampoco era demasiado perceptiva para notar la de los demás.

— ¡C-Claro que no! —negó Miranda de inmediato, poniéndose totalmente sonrojada.

— Miranda, no lo niegues—Lacy parecía bastante segura de su diagnóstico, hija de Afrodita tenía que ser— Siempre te quejas sobre que anda cerca pero nunca le dices que se vaya, te pones totalmente roja de tenerla cerca sin importar lo que digas—con su tenedor que tenía una fresa, apunto a otra mesa— es como decir que Will no gusta de Nico—las chicas voltearon a ver; aunque Nico siempre era serio y algo reservado, por lo visto Will hacia que se animara a conversar, quizás demasiado animado— o que Kayla no está obviamente flechada por Nyssa.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó la mencionada en voz alta; aunque sin negarlo. Quizás era porque su padre era el dios de la verdad, pero sabía que cuando algo era obvio-o al menos lo suficiente para que sus amigas no notaran-no servía de nada callarse.

— Eso no significa-

— O tranquilízate—Le corto Lacy, que no dejo terminar a la hija de Deméter— de cualquier forma le gustas a Lou.

De repente, todas las quejas y enojo de Miranda se esfumaron, sus ojos se abrieron desmenuzadamente y el escuchar esas palabras, elimino casi todo pensamiento cerebral coherente— ¿Q-Que?

Lacy le envió una mirada de "¿Acaso no es obvio?"

— Te sigue a todos lados, te ayuda con todo, ¡Si incluso te hace bromas! —negó con la cabeza, logrando que sus coletas rubias se balancearan— Esa es la prueba definitiva, ¡Si alguien no para de tratar de molestarte, es que obviamente le gustas!

— Bueno, eso no puede ser del todo cierto—Katie se encogió de hombros, terminándose el postre— de serlo, eso significaría que le gusto a los Stoll, o por lo menos a Travis.

Las tres amigas desviaron la mirada de la chica de una vez; Lacy ya llevaba desde hace un año tratando de que Katie aceptara-de una buena vez-el hecho de que le gustaba Travis y obviamente le correspondía. Katie era peor que su hermana, así que honestamente dejaría que alguno de los dos fuera sincero con sus sentimientos y se declarara.

Pero esta historia no es de ellos.

Miranda por otra parte, no sabía que pensar. Siempre pensó que el que la siguiera era para molestarla, pero no negaba que siempre terminaba ayudándole con las plantas, o como le daba su otro auricular-cosa rara, normalmente no se los quitaba a menos que lo creyera importante-para que escucharan música y solo aceptaba por querer escuchar algo más que los cantos de campamento, el cómo parecía quizás demasiado feliz con sus bromas hacia ella que con otra persona. ¿Sería posible…?

Sintió sus orejas calientes, y eso la llevo a la realidad.

— Deja de decir tonterías Lacy—decía levantándose de su asiento con su plato ya vació, había terminado su almuerzo— A mí no me gusta Lou, ella no gusta de mí, y punto final—se dio media vuelta mientras dejaba los tratos a las harpías, y por lo visto se dirigía a las áreas más silvestres del bosque.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tarden? —pregunto Kayla. Ella ya lo había sospechado por la forma en la que hablaba Miranda, pero el cómo reacciono ante la conclusión de Lacy fue suficiente: a ella le gustaba su amiga, y estaba segura que era correspondida.

— Si Miranda es como su hermana—decía apuntando a la misma, que no oía la conversación porque perseguía a Travis una broma estúpida en su cabello— yo diría que Lou debe moverse.

. . .

"_Estúpidas amigas, estúpidas hijas de Afrodita sabelotodo, estúpidas hijas de Hécate de sonrisas arrogantes_" pensaba una refunfuñante Miranda, que mientras maldecía mentalmente se concentraba en plantar un retoño de acacia.

Una de las tantas actividades favoritas de la cabaña Deméter era plantar y hacer crecer diversos tipos de plantas, de hecho tenían su propia parcela donde se dedicaban a cultivar y cuidar todo tipo de cosas, todo lo que llegara a sus manos de hecho. Normalmente solo los hijos de la diosa de los cultivos se dedicaban a ello, aunque algunas de las plantas era las que había plantado con ayuda de Lou Ellen.

Y en serio no quería pensar en ella.

"_A mí no puede gustarme_" se decía así misma en su cabeza "_Es molesta…aunque siempre me dé una mano en las batallas, no para de preguntarme cosas, aunque siempre sean con respecto a las plantas para que crezcan mejor, siempre me está dando una sonrisa arrogante y molesta…que queda demasiado bien en ella_" sacudió la cabeza ante ese último pensamiento, como si en serio el movimiento hiciera que se le quitara de la cabeza esa idea.

De repente se dio cuenta, de cuán importante parecía haberse vuelto ella desde hace tiempo, como aunque se quejara sentía cierto calorcillo dentro de ella cuando estaban juntas, las mariposas revoloteando al contemplar sus ojos.

"_¡Por Hades! ¿En serio no será posible que-_"

— Hola florecita—Miranda no pudo evitar saltar de repente al oír eso, o mejor dicho, al oír _esa _voz.

Lou Ellen enarco una ceja desde el suelo, se había arrodillado frente a Miranda y el hacía dicho el estúpido apodo-Miranda siempre plantaba flores, así que Lou le decía _florecita_ por eso-de siempre. La hija de Deméter estaba tan pensativa que no notó cuando esta llego, y la asusto lo suficiente para pararse de un salto.

Se sonrojo instintivamente, volteándose antes de que la bruja alcanzara a verle.

— Hola—dijo de manera seca, mientras agarraba entre sus manos una pequeña planta que apenas sacaba sus primeras hojas, menta por lo que parecía.

— _Brrr,_ que frío ha sonado eso—Lou se rió ante su propio chiste, Miranda ni siquiera hizo una mueca, seguía con la misma mirada _no puede ser_ que llevaba desde el almuerzo, aunque se mordía el labio nerviosa. Miro hacia la planta que había dejado de lado cuando llego— Vaya, en serio odias las acacias, si ha esta no le pones tierra no durara nada.

— ¿_Mmm_? —murmuro Miranda, había estado tan concentrada en la otra chica que no notó que había puesto el hueco en la planta pero tenía las raíces totalmente al aire. Ella hizo como si nada— estará bien—dijo, aunque un poco culpable; su madre odiaba los trabajos a medias y sabía que este tipo de cosas le disgustaban.

Aunque si tenía problemas, podía platicarlo con Afrodita, esto era culpa suya a fin de cuentas.

Lou Ellen ignoro el comentario y termino el trabajo; con tanto tiempo que había echado una mano sabía perfectamente el procedimiento de los hijos de Deméter para una planta feliz y saludable.

— No te he visto desde el almuerzo, faltaste a la práctica de tiro—decía la maga siguiendo a la jardinera, que había empezado a caminar hacia otro hueco ignorándola— Sé que ustedes son muy dedicados a su jardín, pero estoy segura que no había tanta necesidad de prisa.

— No es nada—corto con terquedad, sin verla directamente.

Lou suspiró, tendría que usar su última carta.

— Kayla me dijo que tuviste una pequeña discusión con ella y Lacy, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto agarrando su mano para detener su caminata, aunque de no haber estado tan concentrada en la mestiza, hubiera notado que se había alejado demasiado del área para que fuera algo normal. Miranda sintió las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y frunció el ceño, estaba harta de todo esto, iba a terminar esto como al acabar con un árbol, desde la raíz.

— ¿Sabes que paso? —se volteó a ver a Lou, encarándola. Estaban bastante cerca, aunque había una pequeña diferencia de altura-poco menos de una cabeza, Miranda era bajita-ninguna de las chicas pareció estar tan incómoda como para alejarse— Lacy dijo que gustabas de mí, ¿Qué locura, verdad?

Lou Ellen enarco una ceja, curiosa. No es como si hubiera platicado de sus sentimientos con alguien-nunca había sido una chica que se expresara demasiado, razón por la que termino molestando a Miranda en lugar de confesársele-pero el tono amargo que había usado al final de frase, como si en serio no quisiera que fuera absurdo…

Antes de que Miranda le soltara una respuesta exasperante para que le contestara, Lou cortó el espacio entre ellas atrapando sus labios.

Era un casto beso robado; aunque la maga ya había tenido ese tipo de experiencias siempre había sentido un aura de inocencia alrededor de la otra mestiza, algo puro y pacifico como las bellas flores que siempre plantaba; era algo que sin duda le había gustado de ella, y sin duda si iba a tener un beso como Afrodita manda con ella, iba a hacerlo en una cita.

— Quizás, no sea una completa locura—le susurro en voz baja aun con sus caras muy cerca, antes de guiñarle un ojo y con una sonrisa del gato Cheshire, alejarse de la otra semidiosa.

Miranda por otro lado, decidió que en definitiva no entendía a esa maga loca de la que se había enamorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mmm no estoy al todo gusto con el escrito, pero en general no me quejo.

Honestamente ya las había shippeado un poco desde el héroe perdido-si alguien quiere reclamar, entonces bien podría reclamar el tratie porque es lo mismo-pero luego de leer un shot en inglés, en serio me empezaron a gustar estas dos.

Lo mismo con Kayla y Nyssa, estoy pensando escribir algo sobre ellas pero ya vere.

Bueno, me había prometido escribir más sobre fem slash y slash, incluso parejas no demasiado populares y sé que estás califican. Tengo otras ideas con algunas parejas inusuales, ya veré cuando las hago.

Y seré honesta, no creo en el tratie, pero lo incluí para que nadie diga que no pongo parejas hetero no cannonicas; y con el solangelo dudo que alguien pueda reclamarme, eso es cannon y punto final.

Muy bien, gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
